the second holocaust
by Bshobe studio
Summary: Stan and Kyle discover that Nikolai, read New Beginnings, has been hiding a terrible secret that could ultimately lead to the end of South Park.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary morning at South Park Elementary school, and class was about to start in Mr. Garrisons class; Kyle, and most of the other kids were already there, when Cartman walked in with Stan, complaining as usual

"All I'm saying is that it's bull crap that we have to start school so early!" Cartman complained, as he entered the classroom

"Cartman, if we started school any later, we'd be eating dinner at school" Stan reasoned with him

"Why is six hours of school even necessary?" Cartman continued to complain, until Mr. Garrison walked in

"Alright class, settle down, and please take your seats" Mr. Garrison called to the class, as he set the day's papers down on his desk, and the students took their seats at their desks

"ok, children, please take out you're notes from yesterday, on the Nazi regime" Mr. Garrison announced, as all the students dug through their backpacks for their notes, once most of the kids had their notes out, Mr. Garrison continued with his lecture

"now, as you may remember from yesterday, class, around the time of world war two, the Nazi party were mainly focused on exterminating the Jewish people, at a time called the holocaust" Mr. garrison wrote on the chalk board

"Bastards" Kyle mumbled, as the class scribbled down their notes what Mr. Garrison wrote

"And though the years of the holocaust are far behind us, some historians believe that some Nazi soldiers were sent to America, to exterminate any Jew in sight, when activated by what is believed to be the following code…" Mr. Garrison paused

"J369..." Mr. Garrison wrote, just then Niko suddenly stopped writing, and slowly looked up at the board

"7279..." Mr. Garrison continued, Niko's eyes became wider, as the code went on

"369V" Mr. Garrison finished writing the code, suddenly, Niko abruptly stood up, still looking wide eyed, and attracting everyone's attention

"Ich tote die Juden im namen meines landes!" Niko Exclaimed, as he suddenly pulled his gun from his jacket, pointed it a Kyle's head, and pulled the trigger, shooting Kyle directly between the eyes

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kyle yelled in terror, but then, Kyle realized, he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes

"What…where the" then realized that he was in his bed, in his room.

Kyle sighed in relief, but was still scared of Nazi's, Kyle made his way downstairs for breakfast, where he found his dad, chewing on his toast, and reading the newspaper at the table

"Good morning, Kyle" his dad greeted, as Kyle walked down the stairs

"Oh, hey, dad" Kyle also greeted, still a bit jumpy

"Are you okay?" his dad asked, suspiciously

"Huh?" Kyle replied, not knowing what he was talking about

"Well, I heard you screaming up there, what was that all about?" he continued asking, taking another bite out of his toast

"Oh, nothing, just a bad dream" Kyle explained to his dad, who just shrugged it off, as Kyle picked up his bag, he decided to skip breakfast, and head right for school.

At school, Kyle was one of the first few to enter Mr. Garrison's class, he was working on a paper for one of his other classes, and he left his desk to go staple his papers, when Stan and Cartman walked in

"All I'm saying is that it's bull crap that we have to start school so early!" Cartman complained as he entered the classroom, Kyle looked, he felt a moment of Déjà vu, but he didn't instantly remember where it was from

"Cartman, if we started school any later, we'd be eating dinner at school" Stan responded to Cartman, just then Kyle remembered those lines from his dream, and became instantly terrified

"Dude…I just had a dream last night that you were going to say that!" Kyle exclaimed to Stan, who looked very confused

"What? You did not" Stan replied blankly, as he turned to his seat

"alright class, settle down, and please take your seats" Mr. Garrison called to the class, as he entered the room, and set the day's papers on his desk, all the students returned to their seats, but Kyle was now very paranoid, especially when he saw Niko

"Ok, children, please take out you're notes from yesterday, on the Nazi regime" Mr. Garrison announced, as all the students dug through their backpack for their notes, Kyle leaned over to Stan

"Stan, Stan, you got to help me, if everything else goes like my dream, I'm in great danger" Kyle whispered to Stan

"Dude, nothing is going to happen to you, just calm down" Stan explained, but Kyle was still very worried

"now, as you may remember from yesterday, class, around the time of world war two, the Nazi party were mainly focused on exterminating the Jewish people, at a time called the holocaust" Mr. Garrison continued his lecture, as the class, except Kyle, wrote their notes

"And though the years of the holocaust are far behind us, some historians believe that some Nazi soldiers were sent to America, to exterminate any Jew in sight, when activated by what is believed to be the following code…" Mr. Garrison paused, and was about to continue, when Kyle interrupted

"Mr. Garrison, may I go to the bathroom please?" Kyle asked hastily, Mr. Garrison, and the rest of the class looked at him

"I'm sorry, Kyle, you'll have to wait until after class" Mr. Garrison explained, Kyle became increasingly nervous

"Now then, the code…J369..." Mr. Garrison started, Kyle looked over at Niko, and was about to freak out

"7279..." Mr. Garrison continued, Kyle braced himself to run

"369V" Mr. Garrison finished writing the code on the chalk board

"Achoo!" Instantly after Mr. Garrison finished the code, Niko sneezed loudly, causing Kyle to jump right out of his seat

"Aaaaaaah!" Kyle yelled as he moved away from Niko, Everyone looked at Kyle in confusion

"Kyle, what has gotten into you today?" Mr. Garrison asked, getting annoyed, Kyle looked very scared

"Niko, it's Niko, he's a Nazi!" Kyle blurted out in fear, everyone looked shocked, while Niko and Mr. Garrison became instantly cross

"What did you say, you racist son of a bitch?" Niko replied, Kyle looked even more scared, as he scooted away, into the wall

"Kyle, get down to the principal's office right now!" Mr. Garrison exclaimed, Kyle looked at him, still scared

"But…my dream…" Kyle tried to explain, still cowering against the wall

"Right now!" Mr. Garrison snapped back, pointing to the door, Kyle hesitantly stood up, and everyone watched him walk out of the room

"I think you'll actually be safer there" Mr. Garrison whispered as Kyle passed, and exited the room.

After school, Kyle felt bad about calling Niko a Nazi, and he felt his conscience pulling him to apologize. Kyle was walking along when he came to Niko's house; he knocked on the door, full of guilt, when Niko's mom answered

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked normally

"Yah, could I see Niko please?" Kyle asked, Niko's mom looked a bit suspicious

"Who's asking?" she replied

"I'm Kyle" Niko's mom soon realized who he was

"Oh, you're Kyle…yah, he doesn't want to see you right now" She replied, Kyle looked sad

"Please, I need to make things right between us" Kyle insisted, Niko's mom eventually complied, and gestured him inside

"Thanks" Kyle replied, as he stopped at Niko's door, he sighed as he knocked

"Niko, can we talk?" he asked, but with no reply, he opened the door and slowly entered

"Niko, I'm sorry for what I…" Kyle began, but stopped when he was shocked by what he saw, Niko was in his room, dressed in a dark grey jacket, with black pants, shoes, and Swastika arm bands, and a commander's hat

"Aaaaaaaah!" Kyle yelled in terror, Niko looked worried

"Oh crap, Kyle…it's not what it looks like" Niko responded hastily, Kyle in extreme fear ran outside

"Shit" Niko muttered, getting out of his Nazi uniform.

Kyle ran about a block outside Niko's house, before crouching down to recover, Niko caught up to him in his normal clothes, but forgot about the hat

"Kyle, it's not true" Niko tried to reason, Kyle still looked scared, when Niko realized, he was still wearing the hat, he quickly swiped it off his head

"Ok look, you can't tell anyone about this, ok?" Niko asked Kyle, but Kyle didn't want to listen

"Stay away from me!" Kyle exclaimed, running off

"Dang it" Niko muttered, as he headed back to his house.

The next day at school, Kyle was still tormented about what he saw yesterday, he saw Stan in the hallway, putting books in his locker

"Stan!" he called after him, who looks around, then over at Kyle

"Oh hey dude" he replies, closing his locker door

"Stan, Niko really is a Nazi!" Kyle exclaims when he reaches him, Stan looked worried

"Dude, you really got to stop saying that, you're going to get in a lot of trouble" Stan replies out of concern

"No, no, I stopped by his house to apologize, and he looked exactly like a Nazi, he even tried to stop me from leaving" Kyle tried to explain, Stan looked disgusted

"Dude, not all Germans are Nazi's, look at him!" he grabs his shoulders, and faces him towards Niko, who was at his locker, grabbing books

"It's people like you that make him not fit in anywhere!" Stan exclaimed, letting go of him, Kyle continues to look at him

"But…" Kyle began, but didn't know what to say

"Just stop saying that stuff dude, now come on, class is starting soon" he said to him, before walking off, Kyle continued to look at Niko, and then eventually followed Stan.

In Mr. Garrison's class, everyone was taking notes from their books; everyone was working well, when Niko's pager went off, he set down his pen to check it, but looked troubled by what he saw

"Mr. Garrison, could I use your phone? I need to call my uh… mother" Niko asked ominously, Mr. Garrison looked at him

"Uh sure Nikolai, here" he replied, scooting to one side of his desk to let him through, Niko stood up and picked up the phone, punching in a number

"Hello mother, it's me your ever loving son" He said into the phone strangely, but on the other end of the line was a 6th grader, who also appeared to be German

"Herr Nikolai, we've got a situation, our organization is in danger" said the boy on the other end

"Same people? Alright gatherer the boys, tell them to gather at the quart house in a little town called South Park" Niko said into the phone, no one in the class took much notice

"You know this makes them nervous" the other boy said

"Well I don't care if it makes them nervous, just tell them to get the led out, and be there!" Niko hollered back, which attracted some people's attention

"Yes Herr" the other boy responded, before hanging up, Niko also hung up, and turned to Mr. Garrison

"Mr. Garrison I have to go, important business to do" Niko explained, Mr. Garrison looked at him, confused

"Niko, you can't just leave in the middle of class without an adult" Mr. Garrison said to him, Niko reached into his jacket pocket

"Benjamin Franklin asks you to reconsider" Niko said straightly, pulling out a hundred dollar bill, Mr. Garrison looked surprised, and discretely took it

"You're free to go" he whispered, as Niko took his things and left, the rest of the class were also surprised

"Ay! How come you don't take any of our bribes?" Cartman shouted out

"Just do your work Eric, Niko has important business to take care of"' Garrison replied, as the class continued their work

"Dude, don't you think it's even a little strange what he was saying on the phone?" Kyle asked Stan quietly, Stan first looked irritated, then confused

"Well…it was a bit strange that he was talking so rude to his mother" Stan thought

"No doubt this has something to do with him being a Nazi" Kyle insisted

"It is not, you're just paranoid" Stan assured

"Lets follow him, ill prove it" Kyle further insisted, Stan sighed, and paused for a moment

"Alright, just to prove a point" Stan snapped quickly, Mr. Garrison looked at them

"No talking!" Mr. Garrison announced, they both looked at him

"But Mr. Garrison, I have to go to the bathroom" Kyle replied

"Uh, ok Kyle" Mr. Garrison replied, as Kyle walked out of the room

"So do I!" Stan suddenly announced

"One at a time" Mr. Garrison replied sternly

"But this is an emergency!" Stan replied, looking nervous

"Ok, ok, just go" Mr. Garrison subsided, as Stan too walked out of the room, and met Kyle outside the room

"Ok, let's go!" Kyle said hastily as they ran down the hall to catch up with Niko.

Stan and Kyle arrived at the window to the front of the school, just in time to see Niko walk out into the parking lot, where a black Lincoln Mark III was waiting for him, with two men standing by it wearing business suits

"Get me to the courthouse…and no wise cracks" Niko said, as he approached them, one of the men held open the door for him, and as he got in, they drove off

"We've got to get down to the courthouse" Kyle told Stan

"Garrison is going to know something is wrong when we don't return" Stan explained, Kyle looked sad, and checked his watch

"Ok, it's nearly lunch time, we can bail during lunch" Kyle determined, Stan looked irritated

"No dude, it's not worth it just to prove a point" Stan protested

"We're just taking notes, no one will notice us gone" Kyle persuaded; Stan rolled his eyes, but agreed.

About an hour later, the Lincoln pulled up in front of the court house, Stan and Kyle were already there, and observed the scene behind a nearby bush. The driver of the car stepped out, and held open the door for Nikolai, who stepped out, and observed the place, the commissioner greeted him

"Welcome to the park county courthouse I am pleased to meet your acquaintance" he welcomed him holding out his hand, Niko looked at him, and placed a handful of nutshells in his hand

"dispose of these would you" Niko said, before walking inside, the commissioner grunted, and dropped the shells on the ground, he closed the door to the car, and signaled the driver to drive away, as another one pulled up. Stan and Kyle watched the car pull into a garage for cleaning, as another was pulled up behind it, and left

"I wonder what's in those cars." Kyle asked in suspicion, walking to it for a look

"What could be in there?" asked Stan doubtfully, before following him, Kyle snuck up to the car and peered inside along with Stan when he arrived, both of them were shocked to discover an arsenal of guns lying in the back seat

"I don't think those are for hunting" Kyle stated, even Stan grew suspicious after seeing them

"Dude, we have to get inside that building" Kyle urged to Stan

"For the good of the town I guess" Stan admitted.

Inside the courthouse, the meeting was already underway, the same boy who Niko was talking to on the phone called the meeting to order

"Everyone, we all know why we're here, our organization, built by our own blood, is under threat from unfriendly hands" the boy announced

"Ed's right, it seems nearly everyone is a threat nowadays" Niko responded

"It's time we show these punks who their dealing with" another boy called out

"Likewise" Ed replied unfolding a large map of the area on the table.

Stan and Kyle stood outside the courthouse, contemplating how to get inside, when they saw a food truck pull up, and unload two rolling carts of food to the front step, Kyle turned Stan's attention to it

"Dude, there's our chance, if we can sneak under those food carts we are sure to get in" Kyle explained, as the truck driver walked back into the truck

"Hurry, come on!" Kyle encouraged Stan, as both ran towards the carts, and each hid under separate carts. The truck driver returned, and knocked on the door, as another man greeted him

"Hey, I got the lunch you ordered" the driver said, wheeling over the carts

"Thanks" the man said pulling on the carts

"ugh, why are they so heavy?" the man complained, forcing them inside, the driver shrugged, and helped them in, but the man kept him out, pulling the carts in.

Stan and Kyle felt nervous, but remained hidden under the cart. The men brought the carts down to the meeting room, where the meeting was still happening

"As we all should know, this day has been a long time coming, but tensions have grown so that it's time to take action" Ed called to the group, as the carts were wheeled up to the table

"Well how are we supposed to do that? If we just go in guns blazing, we'll probably have the rest of the united states on our ass" one of them questioned, Stan and Kyle peered out from under the thick table cloth, and were wide-eyed when they both saw Niko dressed in a Nazi commander's outfit with the others, Stan turned to Kyle

"I don't like this Kyle" Stan whispered nervously

"let's get out of here" Kyle replied hastily, as they both discreetly moved the carts to the door, Niko looked over strangely at the moving carts, he elbowed Ed, and pointed at the carts, Ed stood up, and drew his gun, Niko and the other two did the same, walking over to the carts. When Niko got to the first cart, he knocked on the top of it, using his gun, and pointed the gun towards the bottom of the cart; the other three also pointed their gun in the same direction, as Stan and Kyle slowly stood up from under the carts with their hands up.

Niko looked shocked to see them, but continued to point his gun at them

"Well now, looks like we have a couple stowaways, yes?" Ed asked in the open, Stan and Kyle were terrified

"Hey…guys, uh n-nice to see…" Stan stuttered, Ed interrupted

"Silence! Looks like no one can be trusted in this town" Ed boomed, annoyed

"What my uh…counterpart means is, you shouldn't have budded in" Niko clarified, still holding his gun

"Looks like we'll have to take these two gentlemen for a little ride" Ed pondered, as the other two men grabbed a hold of them, Niko looked worried

"Now, don't do anything too drastic, just make sure they don't tattle" Niko tried to persuade, Ed looked at him strangely, then back at Stan and Kyle

"Oh, don't worry, they won't" Ed replied deviously, as the two men took Stan and Kyle away.

The two men forced Stan and Kyle into the back of an old car, and drove them up a nearby mountain, until they reached the top, and positioned the car near a steep drop-off into a lake, the two men forced Stan and Kyle out of the car, held their wrists up to the opposite side view mirrors, and slapped one end of a handcuff on their wrist, and the other end to the side view mirrors.

The car was placed in neutral, and teetered on the cliff

"Boy, it is so hot outside" one of the men called sarcastically

"Why don't you go…take a drink" the other said, as he kicked the bumper of the car, sending it down the hill, towards the water.


	2. Chapter 2

The car started to travel faster, and faster down the steep grade, as Stan and Kyle became more and more terrified, desperately trying to run with the car to keep it from dragging them under.

"Got any more bright ideas?" Stan asked sarcastically, looking at Kyle

"Hold on…I'm thinking!" Kyle panted looking desperately around, as the lake drew closer still, Kyle suddenly got an idea when he realized that the driver's window was down

"Jump in!" Kyle called out to Stan, before throwing his legs in through the window, followed by Stan, doing the same on the other side.

Once inside, Kyle jammed on the brakes, the car skidded on the steep dirt slope, Stan grit his teeth, praying that the car wouldn't fall in the water, the car continued to skid, before coming stopping dangerously close to the water.

Stan and Kyle sighed in relief

"Good one…now what?" Stan asked, still catching his breath, Kyle thought for a moment, also catching his breath

"Well…I suppose we should get this taken care of" Kyle explained, lifting up his handcuffed wrist

"Yah, you're probably right…can you drive?" Stan asked tiredly, Kyle looked at him strangely at the question

"What are you talking about? I'm not driving this thing" Kyle protested, Stan sighed

"Well I'm definitely not pushing this thing up there…" Stan motions with his head to the top of the hill

"…so I guess we're going to be here for a while" Stan slumped in his chair, Kyle rolled his eyes

"Alright, alright, I'll give it a shot" Kyle conceded, starting the car.

Back at the courthouse, tensions were running high among the men

"This has gone on too long, how could they have found out!" Ed rambled on, pacing the floor of the courthouse, Niko watched nervously

"Oh, come on Ed, surely this was just coincidental" Niko tried to reason with him, but Ed wasn't listening

"No, no, these people are like cockroaches, once you see one, there are many more behind it…it's time for a change, people need to know who we are, if you know what I mean" Ed continued to rage, raising his fist

"Doesn't that seem a bit…unnecessary?" Niko questioned, Ed stopped pacing, and looked at Niko

"What did you say?" Ed responded in an abrasive tone

"Now don't get me wrong, I don't like Jewish people…and most people for that matter, but I don't think killing everyone here is the answer" Niko pleaded, Ed continued to stare at him

"You're a moderate!" Ed realized, angrily, Niko looked startled

"What?" Niko asked a bit confused, and frightened, holding his hands up, Ed continued to look angrily at him, when the other two boys grabbed him by surprise

"You dare call yourself a German?" Ed asked angrily,

Niko struggled, as they dragged him across the floor, and threw him in a large cage, and slammed the door

"You are a disgrace to your country" Ed barked at him through the cage, all Niko could do, was clench his fists, as Ed carried out his plans

"I want all roads out of this town blocked off!" Ed hollered to his men who took off outside, as Ed stared at a map of the town, posted on the wall.

Meanwhile, Stan and Kyle had finally made it back in town, they had stopped by the local hardware store for help to to get out of the handcuffs; the hardware store owner had already cut the cuff off Stan with large bolt cutters, and had just cut the one off Kyle's wrist

"Thank you sir" Kyle acknowledged, rubbing his wrist from the cuff burns, as the store owner headed back inside

"…so…it is true" Stan brought up, now coming to grips with the situation, Kyle looked over at him, confused

"Huh?" he asked, not knowing what Stan was talking about

"You were right, Nikolai is a Nazi" Stan explained

"Oh…yah" Kyle replied, gaining confidence

"What's weird is that he didn't try to save us, he kept pointing his gun at us!" Stan began to argue, getting a bit irritated

"You don't think we disturbed something do you?" Kyle asked nervously

"Hey, it was your idea" Stan reminded, not wanting to be at blame

"Yah, but I'm worried that we may have disturbed something really bad" Kyle stated

"Ah, what could happen?" Stan asked vaguely.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was at her house talking to Wendy about making a new list

"Yah Wendy, so I think that we should make a list about the cutest actor, what do you think?"

"I don't know red, I was thinking more of a…" Wendy replied, but stopped, when her door got kicked down, and two men in Nazi uniforms broke in, and grabbed Wendy, as she started screaming, Rebecca heard the commotion over the phone

"Wendy, Wendy are you okay?" she asked getting nervous, seconds later, her door got broken in too, and two other men, also in Nazi uniforms grabbed her, and forced her outside to a white van, where Butters, Esther, Lola, and Clyde had also been taken, tied up, and were waiting in the van; the two men loaded Rebecca in the van, and shut the doors, before driving off to the next place.

Before long, the Nazi members had rounded up most of the people in South Park, and caged them at the courthouse; Stan and Kyle had just been captured, and were the last ones to be brought in, they were locked in the same cage as Niko, and many others, and hoisted up to the ceiling.

"Dude, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Stan asked, panicking

"I don't know were locked in tight" Kyle noticed, pulling on the bars, when he also noticed Niko, who is sulking in the corner, looking out of the cage with his arms hanging out of the bars.

"But, I guess you weren't lying after all, huh Kyle?" Stan calls for Niko to hear, but Niko says nothing, he just stares out of the cage, sadly

"How could you dude?" Stan asks approaching Niko, who just shuts his eyes, resting his chin on the bar

"What were you thinking; you of all people should have known that these people are bad news…" Stan began to go off, Niko suddenly turned around

"I never wanted to be a Nazi!" Niko exclaimed loudly, Stan and Kyle looked shocked

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked

"…I never wanted to be a Nazi" Niko replied more calmly

"Well then why did you?" Stan asked, Niko turned away

"I was forced to…" Niko replied sadly, not looking at them, Stan and Kyle said nothing

"Back when my grandpa was 20 or so, poverty and depression ran through Germany, then Hitler came along and promised that Germany would become a stronger nation" Niko recalled sadly, as everyone in the cage was listening

"and so, wanting to be as much help as he could, my Grandfather joined the Nazi organization, and after my father was born, my grandfather forced him to join, and even after Hitler died, when I was born, he forced me to join too" Niko finished somberly

"So why didn't you quit?" Stan asked, Niko looks at him

"They have my grandpa, and my father, you don't think they wouldn't kill them if I left?" Niko replied, Stan looked a bit shocked

"Oh, Nikolai, we had no idea" Heidi replied, hugging him, as he hugs her back

"I guess we can at least die, knowing the truth" Kyle said in the open, pointing out they were still in danger, Niko looks around, still hugging Heidi, when he notices the lock, and the pin in Heidi's hair, that's when he stops hugging her

"Quick, Heidi, let me see your hair pin!" Niko ordered, making a plan, Heidi looked confused, but did so

"Uh, okay, what for?" She asks handing him the hair pin, Niko doesn't respond, he just moves towards the lock, bending the pin

"What are you doing?" Stan asked, as Niko shimmies the pin into the lock

"I'm getting us out of here" Niko replied, picking the lock

"You know how to pick locks?" Kyle asked

"pfft, please, I've been picking locks since I was 5" he assures, still picking the lock, until the front of the cage swings open

"Stay here" Niko ordered, as he climbed out of the cage, and climbed onto the side, as swung to the next cage, also suspended from the ceiling, which swung as he clung unto it.

"I don't know how he plans on getting us out of here" Kyle said in the open, as Niko picked at the second cage lock, wrapping his legs through the cage, until it opened

"Stay here" he ordered to the people in the second cage, as he swung to the side of the third and final cage, he picked at the lock, but it was jammed, he tried his hardest, but the lock wouldn't budge

"stand back" he told the people in the cage, pulling his gun from his jacket pocket, the people in the cage cowered in the corner, as Niko aimed the gun up to the lock, and shot it into pieces, allowing the door to open.

Niko jumps from the cage to an extended pipe from the wall, he then climbs over to a vertical pipe, and slides down to the floor,

Niko is about to grab for the release mechanism to let the cages down to the floor, when a bullet flies through the air and hit's the wall near him, he ducks and looks where it came from, and finds Ed holding a gun, pointed at him, he instantly scrambles for cover, as he draws his own gun from his jacket pocket, firing back at Ed.

Some of the people in the cage start screaming, as the bullets fly everywhere, both Niko and Ed exchange gunfire for minutes on end, when suddenly Niko's gun only clicked as he pulled the trigger, signaling he was out of ammunition, Niko sighed and put his gun back, thinking of what to do.

Ed laughed and approached Niko's hiding spot with his gun drawn

"Come on out Niko, you and I both know you are done for" Ed called, when suddenly Niko pops from his hiding spot

"Surprise!" Niko called, as he threw his knife, flinging it through the air, impaling it into Ed's chest, Ed yelped as the knife buried in his chest; while Ed was distracted, Niko swatted the gun from his hand, knocking it on the floor.

Fighting the pain, Ed grabbed Niko, and tried to put him in a head lock, but Niko breaks his grip, and elbows him in the stomach, Ed stumbles for a second, then wraps his hands around Niko's throat, choking him, Niko grabs his throat for a second, then knees Ed in the jaw, and kicks him away, breaking the choke.

"What's going on down there?" Stan asked to Kyle

"It looks like one of those Nazi's came back" Kyle replied

"…I hope he's alright" Heidi said, looking down worriedly, Stan and Kyle agreed, also looking down worriedly.

Ed slams Niko against the wall by his neck, when, Niko broke his stance by kicking Ed in the chest, and pushing his head against the wall, Ed struggles for a second, and then kicks out Niko's legs, knocking him to the ground, Ed sits on top of Niko, preventing him from moving, Niko struggles under his weight, but he can't move.

Ed slowly pulls the knife out of his chest, ripping some skin in the process, and points the tip at Niko's throat.

Niko gives a frightened look, as he grabs Ed's hand

"I never thought you could be trusted Nikolai, I've wanted you dead for too long now…" Ed says through his teeth, as Niko notices the gun that Ed dropped on the floor, He tries reaching for it, but it's just out of reach

"You are a disgrace to the Nazi's, your country, and your family" Ed continues, pressing the blade to Niko's throat, as Niko desperately tries to reach for the gun, grabbing just short of the handle

"So it's time for something that is long overdue" Ed finished, cutting into Niko's throat.

Up in the cage, they are un-able to see what's happening, all they hear is Ed saying his last words to Niko, then a sudden gunshot, everyone in the cage is sure that Ed had just shot and killed Niko, Heidi starts to cry, some of the boys take off their hats in respect, and even some of the boys feel tears in their eyes

"What are we going to do now?" Kyle asked in a bit of a weary voice

"I don't know, I'm not going down there" Stan replied, when suddenly, the cage starts moving to the ground, and most everyone was sure that it was Ed about to do the same to the rest of them, and they all start to cower in fear, but when they reach the ground, they are surprised to Niko operating the release switch.

"Nikolai…you're alive!" Kyle exclaimed, as the others open their eyes, surprised to see him, Heidi ran out of the cage, and hugged him, and that's when she noticed the big cut in his neck

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Pretty cut up, but I'm fine" he replied, lowering the other two cages

"No way dude, should we get you checked out about that cut?" Stan suggested

"let's get out of here first" he replied weakly, walking out the front door of the building, followed by Heidi, right beside him, then Stan, Kyle, and everyone else.

Hours later, in the hospital, Niko had gotten his wound patched up, and was only left with Stan and Kyle in the waiting room

"Well, you healed up fast" Stan commented

"Small price for a Nazi to pay" Niko replied

"Nonsense, you're no Nazi" Kyle replied

"Well, if you guys hadn't come along I still would be" Niko smiled

"Yah, sorry about calling you one before though" Kyle apologized, remorsefully

"Ah, its water under the bridge now" Niko replied, accepting his apology

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Stan asked

"I'm going to do my best to live a normal life" Niko smiled, as he began to walk out of the hospital doors

"See you guys in school" Niko said before walking outside, proud to be free of his burden.


End file.
